


Art Collection from "Meet on the Ledge"

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WinterIron - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergent, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Corsetry, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Soft Kisses, Top Tony Stark, ficus trees, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: The collected works from the Winteriron fic "Meet on the Ledge", created for the 2019 Captain America Reverse Big Bang by drjezdzany (plus one bonus drawing by Jessie Lucid).Bucky Barnes. Tony had no idea where to even start.The ‘hypothetical’ mission to Wakanda to help a sassy princess build an arm for a ‘hypothetical’ one-armed man? The annoying chickens at Old MacDonald’s farm? Tony and Bucky bonding over boner jokes? Or should he jump right ahead to the part where Steve’s Boo from days of yore had asked Tony to tie him up? (Yeah, you read that right)Somehow, what had started out as a ‘simple’ favor had become so much more, and now Tony found himself stuck between the stoner formerly known as Captain America and Bucky’s wonderfully fuzzy chest.Maybe it wasn’t the beginning of the story that Tony should be worried about...





	Art Collection from "Meet on the Ledge"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidnancyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet on the Ledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887050) by [Lorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien), [Lucidnancyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidnancyboy/pseuds/Lucidnancyboy). 



**Chapter One-**

**Shampoo as an Aphrodisiac:** **_A discussion_ **

**Art by drjezdzany**

 

**Chapter 2-**

**Armored Ficus Tree Effectiveness:** **_A Symposium_ **

**Art by drjezdzany**

 

**Chapter 3-**

**Love:** **_Reality or Construct?_ **

**Art by drjezdzany**

 

**Chapter Four-**

**Rocky Mountain High:** **_More than just a John Denver song?_ **

**Art by drjezdzany**

 

 

**Bonus Drawing-**

**"Bucky's Corset"**

**Art by Jessie Lucid**

**Author's Note:**

> Find Lorien/drjezdzany here:
> 
> Instagram [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/drjezdzany/?hl=en)
> 
> Tumblr [Tumblr](https://drjezdzanyart.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Find lucidnancyboy/Jessie Lucid here:
> 
> Instagram [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessielucidart/?hl=en)
> 
> Tumblr [Tumblr](https://lucidnancyboy.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jessielucid?lang=en)


End file.
